


Minho's Dream Sprain

by Kio



Category: SHINee
Genre: Family Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4850459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kio/pseuds/Kio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho injures himself during a Dream Team filming. A family hurt/comfort fic.</p><p>Taemin's startled yelp drew the other members attention and they rushed to him.</p><p>Jonghyun was surprised by Minho's actions.</p><p>Key supposed just this once they could enjoy a treat.</p><p>Onew would always be Onew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minho's Dream Sprain

Laughter could be heard as four friends made their way back to the dorm they shared together with a fifth.

"Anyone heard from Minho?" Onew asked, curious about the results of the Dream Team shoot today. He impatiently blew a strand of hair from in front of his eyes.

"Nope." answered Key, picking a small fleck of dirt from beneath a manicured nail, "He's probably celebrating yet another win. Or would they still be filming?"

Jonghyun shrugged and slid the car door open once it stopped. Together they piled out and made their way inside, with the youngest, Taemin, bringing up the rear.

"Do you really think he won again?" Jonghyun asked sceptically. Taemin bounced up to walk beside his old friend.

"Of course he won. Minho isn't capable of doing anything else." He stated with absolute certainty.

Chuckling Key ruffled the young boys hair, watching as Onew called for the lift. They stepped in, waiting impatiently for the doors to close and the lift to ascend.

"I actually thought he would have called or something by now though. He usually does when the filming ends. If only to check up of Taemin." Onew stated, a small amount of worry edging his tone. Jonghyun scoffed and produced the key card for their dorm room, leading the way down the hall way with short strides. Onew and Key exchanged looks before following, with a innocently oblivious Taemin right behind them.

 

 

The door opened easily and all four sighed at the familiar surroundings and sense of comfort the place gave off. Key promptly headed for the bathroom, eager to remove the days makeup and cleanse his skin.

As he went he called over his shoulder, "I'll cook dinner as soon as I'm done. So no snacking!".

His words went ignored by Jonghyun, who went off in search of food. Onew also went to the kitchen though his purpose was his phone charger as he had forgotten to charge it the previous night and it was now dead flat. A startled yell came from Taemin, who had gone to get changed, and all the members rushed to the bedroom.

"Taemin!? What's wrong?" demanded Key as he skidded to a stop beside the boy. Onew and Jonghyun crowded in right after him. Taemin let out a breath of air and pointed at the bed.

"He startled me." All eyes followed his finger to the sleeping silhouette of Minho who was curled on his side towards the wall, one leg outside the blanket showing a bandaged ankle. Onew stepped around his juniors and advanced on Minho, crawling across his own bed and reaching for him.

"Minho? Are you awake?" The lump didn't stir and Onew was torn between letting him sleep or getting some answers. His phone postponed his decision, beeping loudly from the kitchen. Leaving Minho to Key's probing fingers and the scrutiny of Jonghyun Onew went to investigate his phone. Minho rolled over under Key's insistent tugging, though he did not stir beyond that.

"He has a slight fever." Key declared, "Taemin go get some lukewarm water and a cloth." Key ordered Taemin, who was fidgeting off to the side, before turning to Jonghyun, "Stay with him."

Jonghyun blinked, "Excuse me? What exactly are you going to being doing?" It was times like this when Jonghyun really disliked being the shortest of his group as Key managed, despite being only a bit taller, to look down at him.

"I'll be cooking dinner for us." Key stated, strutting from the room. Sighing Jonghyun cleared a space on Onew's bed and set up a stable table to place the water on when Taemin returned.

 

 

 

Onew was frowning when Key entered the kitchen and began rummaging through the freezer. He knew he had some chicken hidden in here somewhere.

"Minho's got a fever." He stated when Onew glanced his way.

Onew held up his phone, "He was hurt during filming. The manager tried to ring and left a message. I've also got three missed calls from Eunhyuk. Those two have a strange friendship." He mused, frown fixed in place.

"Not your fault." Key answered, finally straightening, prize in hand. He set water on the stove and popped the chicken in the microwave to defrost. After that he started on the rice and gathered a few vegetables. Onew tracked his movements, hip pressed against the bench.

"This will affect our comeback." In that moment Key was struck by just how weary Onew looked.

"Hardly." He stated, "If he has to he can sit on stage. Minho's ankle will not affect how he sings after all. Now instead of moping go and make sure Jonghyun and Taemin haven't made things worse." Onew stared at Key for a second longer than necessary, inwardly debating on whether or not to call Key on his bossiness before deciding to just go with it. Nodding he left the room. Sighing Key turned his full attention to the two separate meals he was making.

Jonghyun idly brushed some hair out of Minho's eyes, frowning at the mild heat he felt from the boy's forehead. The door opening called his attention away from Minho to Taemin, who was carefully caring a small basin filled with both hands, a cloth slung over his shoulder. Reaching forward he accepted the small burden and placed it on the table. Taemin passed him the cloth and Jonghyun soaked it thoroughly before ringing it out. Once more brushing Minho's hair aside, he settled the wet rag upon Minho's brow. Taemin crawled onto Onew's bed and watched the older boys actions. It was strange seeing Minho sick. As far as he knew it had never happened before.

 

 

A loud bang from the main room turned their heads in that direction just in time to see Onew staggered up right and through the door.

"I just tripped," he answered defensively to their questioning stares, "Not a word." he threatened as stern as he was able. Which was not very well given the matching smirks both Taemin and Jonghyun wore. He joined Taemin on his bed, wondering if he should switch with Jonghyun but he seemed quite capable and content in the position he was in. Instead he stretched out and borrowed Taemins' leg for a pillow, no doubt surprising him.

"Wake me if you need me or Key's done cooking." Taemin could only stare as his leader fell asleep seemingly in an instant, leaving Taemin stuck in place. He looked to Jonghyun for help.

"Let him sleep, Onew's been a lot more busy lately." Taemin nodded slowly and leaned back against the wall. As the minutes ticked by, the sounds of Jonghyun re-soaking the rag disappeared and Onew's soft breathing lured him to the darkness as well. When Key walked in thirty minutes later he couldn't help but smile at the four sleeping forms. Balancing the tray of food in one hand, Key whipped out his phone and took a photo for memories sake. Jonghyun had also fallen asleep, one hand perched across his lap, the other resting on Minho's forehead, subconsciously keeping the cool cloth still on his injured friend. Still smiling Key leaned over and shook Onew's foot gently.

"Wake up Onew, dinner is ready." Onew stirred slightly and Key fanned the smell in his direction. Almost instantly Onew sat upright, wincing when his back popped.

"Chicken!"

His cry jolted Taemin and Jonghyun awake and set Key laughing.

 

 

Hurriedly Onew grabbed the tray off him as Key crumpled to the ground. Jonghyun stared at the two, his expression almost fond, before turning his attention to Minho. Minho's head was still warm and he was sweating slightly. Though his normal habit of mumbling in his sleep remained the same.

"I don't think we should wake him." Jonghyun stated, "Surely he can wait till morning to get some food?" he continued quickly before Key could interrupt. Key frowned but nodded his acceptance. Bowls were handed out as the four healthy boys chose to remain next to their fallen friend as they enjoyed a quiet conversation over the modest meal. Onew collected the dishes and headed off to wash them as the others went to wash up. With Minho hurt and potentially sick no one was interested in staying up doing other things and as such they were getting ready for bed. Taemin was the first to re-enter the bedroom and after a small amount of consideration he climbed carefully over Minho, ducking to avoid the bunk above, and slid into bed beside Minho. Jonghyun came next and he eyed the youngest of them. Shaking his head, Jonghyun moved the water basin and claimed a place in Onew's bed. Onew didn't even argue the matter and joined him soon after with Key stalling in the doorway as he took in the sleeping arrangements. Jonghyun patted the space beside him, knowing the slender male could easily fit between him and Minho. Key accepted the proposal and was silently grateful that Onew's bed wasn't higher than the bottom bed of the bunk Minho was sleeping on, otherwise he would have been in for an uncomfortable night. Despite their previous nap, all four were easily lulled back to sleep. Worry for their friend and stress over the upcoming comeback foremost on their minds.

 

 

Minho grudgingly came back into awareness after what, he soon realised, was not a short nap. An attempt to sit up was halted but a weight across his chest and a quick glance revealed it to be an arm, an arm that connected to a Taemin. Puzzled, Minho gazed at Taemin, wondering why the boy was in bed with him. A soft groan to his left made Minho turn his head and he started when Key's face invaded his own. Said person was laying on his stomach, one arm trapped beneath his body whilst the other was draped over Jonghyuns' side. Jonghyun was curled into Onew who was lying flat on his back, snoring softly. Bemused Minho shifted and bit back a gasp when his ankle sent a wave of pain up his leg. Key twitched and Minho found himself under the male's scrutiny. A delicate hand came to rest of his forehead.

"At least you're fevers gone down a bit." Key said quietly, not really wanting to wake anyone else yet, "How do you feel?"

"Confused." Minho answered, "I have a fever? I just hurt my ankle." Key chuckled softly but then threw a weak glare at Minho.

"Why didn't you call us yesterday? Onew had a call from the Manager and from Eunhyuk," Minho looked surprised at that, "Not to mention you scared Taemin when he found you in here." Minho frowned and gently ran his fingers through Taemins' hair. Said boy cuddled closer to the older male.

"I didn't think it warranted interrupting your day. I just sprained it.." Minho trailed off, biting his lip, "But the Doctor did say I wouldn't be up and running in time for the comeback."

"That's hardly something for you to worry about." Scolded Key as he eyed his friend. Minho's face was haggard, his eyes weary and dull. Key could see the tension in his body and nudged Minho with his shoulder. "Did the Doctor give you pain killers?"

Minho nodded.

"Did you take any?" Onew's voice startled the two same age friends and they both glanced in his direction. "Well?" He prompted.

Again Minho nodded.

"Good. Make sure you take them when your suppose to." Minho wondered if Onew was perhaps mad at him, Onew's tone being very succinct and un-Onew like. "Now go back to sleep, your keeping me awake!" Or maybe not mused Minho. Onew was Onew no matter the situation. And Minho was tired. The brief interaction with Key draining his energy alarmingly and Minho was forced to accept his need to sleep once more. He smiled at Key's fussing as the boy pull the blanket higher over Minho's body, carefully working around Taemins' arm.

 

 

The five slept well into the morning and when Onew woke he was silently glad he'd found the text from the Manager the night before or he'd have been really panicking right now. Letting out a slight groan Onew stretched as well as he was able given Jonghyun's proximity. Disentangling their limbs Onew stood and headed for the bathroom to wash up, he vaguely noticed Key was also no longer in bed. Key was once again cooking, putting together a meal for lunch though he'll admit reheating the previous nights soup and adding a few extras was hardly a chore. Soon enough the smell raised Taemin and Jonghyun from their slumbers and the two raced each other to the bathroom. With a glance from Key Onew made his way back to the bedroom to wake Minho.

"Minho. Lunch is ready, you need to wake up." Onew gently tapped Minhos' cheeks and the boy mumbled and shifted away from the annoyance. Unfortunately in doing so he rolled slightly and his foot twisted with the action. Cue the searing pain and Minho gasped and sat up, hands reaching for the injured limb. Onew winced in sympathy and rubbed circles on his back in an effort to calm him.

"Hey it's ok. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up like that." Minho breathed deeply, attempting to control the pain before offering Onew a small smile.

"It's fine. You didn't do anything, I just forgot is all."

Onew nodded, "It's time to eat. Key's almost finished cooking." Now it was Minho's turn to nod and he began to ease himself out of bed.

"Do you need a hand?"

"No I can manage everything by myself but could you move my crutches closer?" Onew frowned and looked around for the required items.

"Huh I didn't even see those last night. Here." Onew perched the crutches against the bed and watched as Minho extracted himself from the bed. Deciding to help anyway he collected a fresh set of clothes and handed them over. Minho changed on his own and Onew grabbed the old ones to wash later.

"Food's ready!" Hollered Key, resulting in a scramble by Jonghyun and Taemin from the bathroom. Onew wasn't far behind leaving Minho to get himself up on his crutches. Which he did, and then with his normal athletic prowess, he proceeded to beat everyone to the kitchen.

 

 

"Could you at least be bad at something..." Groaned Jonghyun to which Minho simply offered a cute little smile in his direction. If you really wanted to you could call it a smirk. Taemin paid no attention to his older brothers and instead tucked into the meal before him. Key smacked both Minho and Jonghyun on their heads as he moved past them to claim a seat. Swallowing his mouth full Onew poked Minho with his spoon.

"When do you need to take more pills?"

"Soon as I'm done eating." Minho stated, making it sound like a promise, "Do you guys have schedules today?" Four pairs of eyes landed on Onew who shook his head as a negative.

"We're free today and tomorrow." He didn't add that their Manager had wanted them home to look after Minho for a bit.

"Awesome!" Declared Taemin as he bolted from his seat, making a beeline to the TV and game consoles. Jonghyun followed and they were soon engrossed with trying to outdo the other. Minho chuckled at their antics and finished off his own plate before trying to remember where he left his prescription. When the bottle was suddenly waved in front of his face, courtesy of Key, Minho offered him a smile and swallowed two. Making his way to the couch, Minho gentle unwound the bandage around his foot and winced at the multicoloured bruise blanketing his ankle and surrounding area. His ankle was well and truly swollen and of course all of his fellow singers had to stop what they were doing and have a look as well.

"Should you be doing that?" Asked Key, looking sternly at the taller boy. Minho nodded.

"When I'm not doing anything yes. I need to have it wrapped if I go out but other than that I should just leave it alone until physio starts in a few days."

"Did they say what sort of physio?" Jonghyun queried, game temporarily on hold.

"Just strength, and flexibility really. Rebuilding muscles and loosening the tendons. I can massage it before I start physio but nothing more strenuous than that." The other members nodded their understanding and returned their attention to their own matters.

 

 

The entire afternoon was spent that way. The SHINee members glad to have a break despite the circumstances and happily vegged about the dorm room. At some point Minho dozed off again and the others decided it must be because of the medication. As such they simply shifted him to accommodate them on the couch as well. His head rested on Jonghyuns' lap, who occasionally would rest a hand on his cheek or brush a stray strand of hair off his face, whilst his feet were draped across Keys' legs. Said boy was softly rubbing circles on the injured limb but mostly just browsing their fan forums on his phone and checking the latest fashion. Taemin was seated on the floor beside Onew who was taking his turn at trying to beat their youngest. He'd previously had to swipe Minho's phone when it began ringing. Smiling, he'd reassured their Super Junior brothers that Minho was fine, just a little restricted in movement and tired. The inevitable problem of their comeback was left unsaid. Minho woke only briefly and after considering his position in Jonghyuns' lap, snuggled in closer, pressing his face into the older boys stomach. Jonghyun looked surprised at the action but said nothing. As dinner time came closer Key took one look at his little family and decided a treat was in order before browsing his phone to order some delivery. Taemin had yet to relinquish his grasp on his controller and was well and truly, whilst feeling some guilt, happy that no one but Minho could beat him. Needless to say that controller went flying when the doorbell rang and Key announced dinner was here.

 

 

The other members were shocked, seeing as Key never allowed then takeaway. In two seconds flat Taemin was at the door and after aggressively greeting to startled delivery girl, came running back into the lounge room with four boxes of assorted chicken. Onew shot Key the biggest smile before glancing at Minho.

"Do we wake him?"

"I am awake." Minho carefully rolled himself, gratefully for Key's grip on his ankle. Smiling Minho met the gaze of each of his four brothers, not for the first time wondering how he'd managed to fall into this wonderful family. Each one returned his look, knowing without words what he wanted to convey.

"Let's eat!" Declared Onew, already having a piece of chicken in his hand. The others burst out laughing at their leaders antics. Of the five none could think of anywhere else they'd rather be at that moment, happy and content to face life's challenges together.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this is the first time I've posted any stories on this site so hopefully someone will read it lol.  
> I've just recently discovered Kpop and attached myself to the group SHINee. Hopefully I've done some justice to each persons personalities and if anyone can't tell Minho is totally my Bias. Anywhoo... After thoroughly searching online for fanfics containing SHINee fluff, (Not smut), I was kinda disappointed when all I could find was pairing fics, not that I don't enjoy those too but I love friendship fics more. As such I decided to write one myself. This short fic only took about 2hrs tops over a couple of days to do. So I can't promise it's perfect but hopefully it will induce some warm fuzzy feelings. Also if anyone can recommend a few good group fics I'd really appreciate a link.
> 
> Please Review, subscribe and all that usual stuff. 
> 
> :D Many thanks to those who read this! :D


End file.
